


Love Letter from Sariel

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Sariel.
Relationships: Sariel (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Sariel (Granblue Fantasy)/You
Kudos: 7





	Love Letter from Sariel

My love,

I hope this letter shows how much I adore you. Despite my past, you have loved me wholeheartedly and I will never be able to express how much that means to me. Even this letter is another inadequate attempt… I just hope that my actions convey my feelings for you. I love you…

Perhaps these flowers will be a good way to show you my affections. They pale in comparison to your beauty, but I hope you like them all the same.

Yours,

Sariel


End file.
